Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version.
Here is Star Thomas 64 for Nintendo 64, the fourth installment of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 version. Cast * Thomas as Fox McCloud (Both the main heroes) * James as Falco Lombardi (Both vain) * Percy as Slippy Toad (Both green) * Toby as Peppy Hare (Both wise) * Stanley as Bill Grey (Both nice) * Molly as Katt Monroe (Both wonderful) * Gordon as James McCloud (Both strong) * Oliver as Beltino Toad (Both Western) * Henry as General Pepper (Both wise) * Terence as Rob 64 * Toad as Tricky * Emily as Krystal (Both the main females and girlfriends to Thomas and Fox McCloud) * Rosie as Amanda (Both wear pink cute) * Skarloey as Marcus McCloud * Diesel as Wolf O'Donnell (Both the main villains) * Arry as Andrew Oikonny * Bert as Leon Powalski * Scruffey as Pigma Dengar * Spencer as Panther Caroso * D261 as General Scales * Hector as Granga * Diesel 10 as Andross (Both big, strong, evil, and mean) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 1 (9:22) * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 2 (12:26) * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 3 (11:46) * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 4 (7:02) * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 5 (16:43) * Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Version - Part 6 (9:16) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65